


Light a flame #호우

by 230cm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hozi, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/230cm/pseuds/230cm
Summary: 18+
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 2





	Light a flame #호우

**Author's Note:**

> 18+

light a flame

凌晨三點，權順榮躺在練習室的地板上，無神的看著天花板，思來想去也想不到light a flame中間的一段舞蹈要怎麼編。

알면서도 모르는 척  
明明知道也裝作不懂  
서로에게 빠지고 있어  
你我都深陷其中  
We already know, losing control  
Ah yeh eh eh

啊⋯

“知勳啊，在工作室嗎？能來練習室幫我編一下light a flame的舞蹈嗎？我剛想到了一段雙人舞。”

李知勳想著反正自己也沒什麼靈感了，倒不如去幫權順榮編一下雙人舞，反正自己也是96line的，早晚也是要學。

“ㅇㅋ等我。”

權順榮就是腦海裏很突然的浮現了倆人跳舞的畫風，如果我的左手摸著李知勳的後腦，右手搭在他的肩膀⋯如果他向著我曲腳挺腰頭微微仰後，我撫摸他的後背⋯如果我把他輕輕踩至跪地也不過分吧⋯是吧⋯？

想著想著，李知勳就到了，今天依然是穿著運動套裝配拖鞋，幸好長期有一雙運動鞋是放在練習室，李知勳在剛進門就去換鞋子了。

“現在是要編雙人舞嗎？”李知勳走到權順榮身旁把他拉起來，後者起來的時候還故意跌倒一下在對方的身上，隨即又站穩了腳步。

“我剛剛突然有靈感了，你配合我一下。”

權順榮把剛才在腦海裏的畫面做了一次，用腳踩下李知勳的時候又刻意把身子貼近對方，讓自己的腰微微貼在李知勳的肩膀。

“我覺得挺好的。”

“那我們多試幾次。”

李知勳點點頭同意，剛編完的舞確實是要多練幾次才能記得住動作，可權順榮根本就不是因為這個原因才多跳幾次。

終在李知勳第五次曲腳挺腰頭微微仰後的動作時，權順榮一把攬過對方的腰，李知勳嚇得站直身子，倆人的下體緊貼著。

“權順榮，別在這發情。”李知勳想要推開權順榮卻被抱得更緊了。

“知勳的意思是，只是不在練習室，我就可以發情了？”

아슬아슬하게 선을 타 Woo  
跨越岌岌可危的線  
넘을 듯 말 듯하게 맞닿은  
若即若離地相遇的  
Secret sign

李知勳側著頭沒看權順榮，因為對方的眼神實在是太灼熱了，裏頭明顯充滿著滿滿的慾望。

간지러운 마음의 목소리가  
蠢蠢欲動的內心聲音  
고요한 호수 한가운데 요동치게  
蕩漾在平靜的湖水之中  
Oh oh oh oh oh

權順榮輕輕掐著李知勳的下巴，把他的臉正向著自己。

“知勳不回答我的原因是害羞了嗎⋯？知勳也想要吧？”

“閉嘴，權順榮。”

“欸，要別人閉嘴就當然是要用嘴把對方的唇封住啊。”

Uh 촛불의 빛 하나에 의지한 채   
依靠著那唯一燭光  
서로를 찾아  
尋找彼此  
불빛을 바라보고 그림자는 모여서 하나로  
望著燈光 影子合而為一

“就像這樣。”

權順榮低頭吻上了李知勳的唇，慢慢引導他張開嘴巴讓自己的舌頭探進去，兩條舌頭瞬間糾纏在一起。

알면서도 모르는 척  
明明知道也裝作不懂  
오늘이 필요하단 걸  
今天需要的那件事情  
We already know, losing control  
Ah yeh eh eh

李知勳感覺自己稍稍缺氧，拍了拍權順榮的前胸示意，對方依依不捨的放開了他，李知勳立刻就吸了幾口大氣。

他也知道自己今天是逃不了，更何況自己的慾望也被挑起來了，總不能頂著一身慾火去睡覺吧？

비밀의 늪의 끝은  
秘密沼澤的盡頭  
새로운 시작인 걸  
是新的開始  
지금 이 온도에  
在這個溫度下  
서두르지 마 Despacito  
不用著急 慢慢來

“回宿舍先好嗎？”

“當然好。”

換了新宿舍以後，權順榮和李知勳變成了同一層的室友，同層的還有尹淨漢和夫勝寬，但倆人在晚上聚會時都喝醉了，早就被人抬到七層去。

一打開宿舍的門口，李知勳就被壓在門上吻，在這慾望中李知勳不難發現權順榮對他有少許不滿，大概是在因為李知勳最近每個晚上都睡在工作室裏，冷落了他才忍到今天要懲罰自己。

네 마음에 불을 지펴  
在你身上點火  
네 마음에 불을 지펴  
在你身上點火  
네 마음에 불을  
在你心上的火焰

權順榮在李知勳脖子上留下星點咬痕和吻痕，這些痕跡肯定沒三四天也消不了，李知勳想要抱怨一下可跟權順榮對上視線後，這人的眼神彷彿像老虎看到自己想要的獵物般，充滿佔有慾。

“順榮⋯”

權順榮沒有理會李知勳，他把人抱到沙發上，自己壓在對方身上，頭便探進了李知勳的衣服內，吸吮著雪白的胸肌上的兩點。

“嗯⋯！”

被突然的刺激弄得忍不住叫了出聲的李知勳不禁挺起了胸，就像剛才的舞蹈一樣，讓兩點往權順榮嘴裏送。

큰 소리는 필요 없어  
不需要過多聲音  
시계 소리는 우리의 메트로놈   
鐘聲就是我們的節拍器 Metronome

權順榮把李知勳的褲子連同內褲往下一拉，早已硬了的碩大迫不及待的彈了出來，權順榮輕笑了一下，把系在自己腰間的腰帶抽了出來綁著李知勳的雙腕。

“幹嘛呢⋯”李知勳不安的扭動身體，卻不慎磨到了權順榮的下體。

“現在懲罰開始。”

Amor 이 한마디가   
愛 這一句話  
Amor 깊게 숨 쉬게 해   
愛 深深呼吸  
Amor 설명할 필요 없잖아  
愛 沒有說明的必要

李知勳的後穴早就濕潤了起來，權順榮不費工夫就探進了一根手指，很久沒被開發的後穴現在緊緊包裹著權順榮的手指，害得他的下體不禁又大了一圈。

李知勳沒有被安慰的前面正有意無意的磨擦著權順榮，可後者沒打算理會，只專心的幫對方擴張。

插入第三根手指時，後穴的淫水越發增加，權順榮摸到一處小凸起時還用力了按了一下，李知勳忍不住就叫了出來。

“啊嗯⋯！”

초침의 속도처럼  
像秒針的速度一樣  
일정한 속도로 더  
想以安定的速度  
계속 가고 싶어 Right now  
繼續前行

權順榮輕笑了一下，拉過李知勳的手替自己脫掉礙事的褲子，看著對方的䊹䊹玉手掃過自己的下體，硬得發痛。

終於把褲子脫了以後權順榮卻攤坐在沙發上對著身體軟得一踏糊塗的李知勳眺了一下眉。

“自己上來。”

李知勳哪受得這樣的對待，身體也發不出力，後穴癢得很，手還被綁到身後。

“哥哥⋯小勳沒力了⋯”

“這麼快就沒力怎麼行。”

“嗚⋯順榮⋯哥哥⋯”

李知勳張開雙腿跪坐在沙發上，汗水打濕了瀏海，水汪汪的眼睛惹人可憐，後穴的淫水還不斷湧出流到沙發的表面。

알면서도 모르는 척  
明明知道也裝作不懂  
서로에게 빠지고 있어  
你我都深陷其中  
We already know, losing control  
Ah yeh eh eh

真是，快失去控制和理智了。

權順榮再次吻上了那張嘴唇，把李知勳抱到自己大腿上，托起屁股，掰開雙股對準穴口，一下子頂在最深。

“唔⋯！”

被封著了嘴唇的李知勳無法放聲喊出來，但一下子的進去痛得他不禁流下淚水，權順榮總算放開了他，蠻力的衝撞著後穴最裏頭的軟肉，頂得李知勳都說不出一句完整的話。

“嗚⋯順榮⋯又⋯又在欺負我⋯啊⋯！”

“我怎捨得欺負知勳呢。”

비밀의 늪의 끝은  
秘密沼澤的盡頭  
새로운 시작인 걸  
是新的開始  
지금 이 온도에  
在這個溫度下  
서두르지 마 Despacito  
不用著急 慢慢來

李知勳前面抬頭許久的碩大直接被插射了出來，白濁的精液佈滿兩人的小腹，畫面淫蕩得很。

李知勳因為雙手被綁著，無法扶著權順榮作為支撐，只能全身壓在權順榮身上，對方的碩大每次都插到最深處的g點。

“嗯啊⋯嗯⋯”

네 마음에 불을 지펴  
在你身上點火  
네 마음에 불을 지펴  
在你身上點火  
네 마음에 불을  
在你心上的火焰

權順榮再次吸吮著李知勳的兩點，早已被他玩得又紅又腫了，李知勳卻依然想讓他好好疼愛那兩點，權順榮見狀便用力吸了一口。

“嗯⋯！”

刺激得他收縮了後穴，緊緊吸著權順榮的碩大，後者差點就射了出來，權順榮打了一下李知勳的屁股，把他壓倒在沙發上繼續抽插著。

비밀의 늪의 끝은  
秘密沼澤的盡頭  
또 다른 시작인 걸  
是新的開始  
두 눈을 감으며  
閉上雙眼  
가까워질 때 더 뜨겁게  
互相靠近時更加火熱

“順榮⋯！我愛你⋯”李知勳被操得迷迷糊糊時忽然就向權順榮說了這句話，後者温柔的吻了一下李知勳的前額。

“我也會永遠愛你，知勳。”

權順榮大力的一頂，全都射進了李知勳的後穴。

네 마음에 불을 지펴  
在你身上點火


End file.
